La Courbe de tes mots
by ClaP74
Summary: Chaque année, Lavande les poussait à se retrouver. Pourtant, cette année-là, la malchance lui court après. Hermione le sait, entre la Saint-Valentin et le retour inattendu de Malefoy, ce week-end ne sera pas de tout repos pour elle. OS pour le concours de Loufoca Granger !


Hello !

D'abord, bonne Saint-Valentin à tous les amoureux ! Profitez-en bien ! :)

Ensuite, ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours de la Saint-Valentin organisé par Loufoca-Granger. Les critères étant d'écrire un dramione, sur une saint-valentin non conventionnelle.

Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je ne serais pas complètement hors-sujet haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La mer lui caressa les pieds, charriant une odeur salée et libératrice. L'écume léchait les galets blanchis par le ressac. Hermione huma l'air marin, appréciant la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil sur son visage. Son châle gris flotta autour de ses épaules, se mêlant à son épaisse chevelure brune. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le spectacle de ces eaux calmes, agitées par les faibles vents, ses pupilles se focalisant sur un albatros dont les ailes s'étendaient de par delà les cieux. Suivant la courbe du vol de l'oiseau, l'ancienne Gryffondor inspira profondément.

\- Hermiooooooooone !

La brunette soupira bruyamment, tout le charme de la mer envolé par le cri de Lavande Brown. Hermione se retourna lentement et entreprit de remonter la plage jusqu'à l'immense hôtel la surplombant. Les lettres d'or peintes sur la devanture éclairées par des néons contrastaient violemment avec la sérénité qui émanait du lieu.

Pour une fois que Lavande Brown avait choisi un lieu qui n'avait rien à voir avec une certaine célébrité ou un joueur de quidditch qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Hermione était agréablement surprise, elle aimait apercevoir la mer depuis sa chambre, sentir l'air marin envahir ses poumons, tout aurait pu être parfait si elle n'avait pas choisi en particulier cette semaine-là pour ce rassemblement.

Cela faisait quelques années, exactement 10 ans que Lavande et Parvati avaient décidé de rassembler tous les élèves de leur année. Hermione avait trouvé l'idée chouette, et même si certains manquaient à l'appel, elle devait avouer que retrouver tout ce petit monde une fois tous les ans lui réchauffait le cœur. Même les Serpentard, ou tout du moins le peu qui osaient venir.

Pansy en faisait partie, Milicent aussi, ainsi que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Goyle n'était jamais venu. Daphnée Greengrass lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas supporté la mort de Crabbe et qu'il avait rompu tous ses liens avec le monde magique à la sortie de la guerre. Quand à Malefoy, elle n'avait plus aperçu sa chevelure blonde depuis le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort.

Le Serpentard avait complètement disparu, comme évanoui dans la nature. Ils refusaient d'en parler. Daphnée se vantait chaque année d'avoir de ses nouvelles sans qu'elle ne veuille leur en révéler plus. Hermione n'y croyait pas, Greengrass n'était qu'une écervelée qui ne pensait qu'à draguer tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Lavande faisait pâle figure à côté d'elle.

Pansy savait. Pansy savait toujours. Hermione était surprise de voir autant d'intelligence et de vivacité derrière ses yeux sombres. La Serpentard lui avait dit une fois que Drago vivait et que c'était ce qu'il comptait. Elle n'en avait plus parlé et Hermione ne le lui avait pas demandé, attendant simplement qu'une mèche blonde fasse irruption dans son champ de vision.

Malefoy ne lui manquait pas, il lui rappelait seulement ce que la guerre leur avait fait.

Elle avait 29 ans, sa relation avec Ron ne ressemblait plus qu'à une mince amitié, son boulot ne la passionnait plus, et comble de la chose, Lavande Brown avait décidé de caser leur rassemblement le week-end de la saint valentin. Le week-end où elle avait justement prévu d'essayer de redonner du peps à son couple.

\- Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule là-bas ?

L'ex Gryffondor tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, tapie dans l'ombre des escaliers. Elle aurait reconnu le timbre entre mille, l'intonation soucieuse malgré les années de paix passées, le timbre chaleureux. Harry ne changeait pas, il resterait toujours celui qui s'inquièterait pour ses amis et tous les innocents sur terre. Il grandissait chaque année un peu plus, elle s'en rendait compte depuis qu'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit-elle aussi doucement que possible.

Sa propre voix fit grincer le silence du hall de l'hôtel, vide à cette heure-ci. Harry s'approcha d'elle, révélant son air troublé à l'aube qui pointait son nez. Hermione approcha sa main de son visage, posant sa paume contre la joue rugueuse du survivant, le brun s'appuyant légèrement contre elle.

\- Tu devrais venir voir, glissa Harry dans un souffle.

Le brun se dégagea de la chaleur rassurante de son amie et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers la salle de réception. Hermione resta un moment immobile, observant le Gryffondor. La fatigue s'était emparée d'Harry comme d'une maladie. Etait-il épuisé de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu, ou au contraire éreinté par la vie morne qu'il menait ? Le brun maintenait l'illusion. Ron, Ginny et elle étaient les seules à voir combien le survivant souffrait de l'après-guerre, malheureusement pas les seuls à subir la même chose.

Un rire sur sa gauche la sortit de ses pensées. Les clients de l'hôtel étaient insensibles aux évènements. Des années de ça, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans ce lieu, ignorante de la magie et des personnes qui se trouvaient dans ces pièces.

Secouant la tête, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers la salle de réception d'où des bruits de conversations incertaines s'échappaient. Elle ne savait pas qui était présent, s'étant rapidement échappée de l'étreinte forcée de Ron à leur arrivée, ne se contentant que d'un vaste signe de la main pour Lavande et Parvati. Ils arrivaient toujours en avance, c'était devenu une habitude depuis qu'ils avaient pris la routine de dormir dans des chambres séparées. Ron disait que c'était pour éviter que les gens posent des questions sur leurs expressions perdues et distantes quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Pour Hermione, il s'agissait seulement de lâcheté. Elle non plus n'osait pas affronter le regard de leurs anciens camarades sur leur couple détruit.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte en chêne, les conversations se turent immédiatement, les têtes se tournant automatiquement sur la nouvelle venue. Plusieurs personnes se déplacèrent, attirant son attention, Zabini, Padma, Susan Bones, laissant apparaître la silhouette avec laquelle ils discutaient.

Hermione se figea, incertaine. Ses yeux lui jouaient probablement des tours. Malefoy ne pouvait pas se trouver dans cet hôtel, Malefoy avait disparu. Malefoy ne pouvait juste pas réapparaître sous leurs yeux après plus 10 ans de silence.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle vit au ralenti le blond détourner le regard, se désintéresser d'elle comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. De miss-je-sais-tout, elle était passée à miss-sans-aucun-intérêt.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Ron qui la fixa un moment avant de détourner le regard lui aussi. Etait-elle aussi insignifiante pour que même celui avec qui elle vivait depuis si longtemps se désintéresse d'elle aussi facilement ? Hermione détestait la saint-valentin et toutes les promesses débiles que cette fête était sensée apporter aux couples. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Lavande attrapa son bras, la forçant à détourner le regard des deux hommes.

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, dit douloureusement la brune.

La Gryffondor posa sa main fraiche sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- T'es brûlante, ajouta Lavande. Tu devrais aller ta rafraichir dans les toilettes, à droite dans le hall. Est-ce que tu peux y aller toute seule ? C'est que, tu vois, Malefoy …

\- C'est bon, grommela Hermione en repoussant Lavande plus durement qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- Ecoute, fouille dans mon sac, sur la chaise là-bas, ajouta la Gryffondor blessée par le geste, j'ai une potion contre les mots de tête.

Hermione marmonna un merci honteux et se dirigea vers la chaise que lui avait indiqué Lavande. Elle farfouilla dans l'horrible sac violet, attrapa une fiole en verre passant à portée de ses doigts et se dirigea sans un mot hors de la salle jusqu'au toilettes.

Elle ouvrit la porte des cabinets dans un couinement, laissant apparaître son reflet flouté par les larmes sur le miroir.

Hermione n'en voulait pas à Lavande, bien sûr qu'elle aussi aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le serpentard. Où était-il passé pendant toutes ces années ? La traiterait-il toujours de sang-de-bourbe ? Bordel, il s'agissait toujours de Drago Malefoy.

\- Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête négativement avant d'avaler la potion d'une seule traite.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tôt … _

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda la femme d'un air curieux.

L'apothicaire s'approcha de la cliente, rehaussant ses lunettes pour déchiffrer l'écriture sur l'étiquette. Un sourire mystérieux s'étala sur ses fines lèvres.

\- Ah ça, c'est la potion de transmutation, répondit l'homme avec excitation.

La cliente leva de grands yeux interrogateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.

L'apothicaire sourit mystérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ca, ma petite dame, c'est une potion qui vous permet de changer de sexe pendant quelques heures. Cependant, elle fonctionne à double sens. Les couples en manque de libido l'affectionnent particulièrement vous savez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin frisant la perversité.

La femme sortit quelques gallions de sa poche, et les glissa sur le comptoir jusqu'à l'apothicaire qui lui jeta un regard lubrique qu'elle évita.

\- Comment ça marche ? Redemanda-t-elle en attrapant la fiole, faisant miroiter le liquide bleu.

\- Prononcez le nom de la personne de sexe opposé, et buvez. Le reste, vous en faite ce que vous voulez.

Lavande sourit d'un air triomphant. Sa soirée de la saint-valentin promettait d'être explosive. Elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre une journée dans la peau d'un garçon.

* * *

Une violente nausée lui remonta l'estomac. Elle n'allait quand même pas tomber malade le soir de la saint-valentin ! Par merlin, le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Elle devait retrouver Ron, son Ron. Un tremblement frénétique envahit son corps, une douleur insoutenable brûlant sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux avec un gémissement, sentant une larme couler sur sa joue, un sanglot trop longtemps réfréné la secouant. Elle se laissa tomber à terre, glissant dans l'inconscience au moment où un éclat blond apparût, une silhouette agitée de spasmes, s'écroulant à ses côtés dans un bruit lourd.

* * *

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours affalée contre l'un des murs des toilettes, son cerveau essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées désordonnées. Elle se sentait bizarre. Changée, inhabituelle. Et un poids qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir senti avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lui brûlait la jambe. La brunette baissa les yeux, et découvrit, abasourdie, une jeune femme inconsciente étalée contre elle, son haut du corps appuyé sur sa jambe engourdie.

Hermione posa deux doigts dans le cou de la jeune blonde pour prendre son pouls. Il était faible, mais présent. Elle relâcha sa respiration, qu'elle n'était pas consciente d'avoir retenue quand la veine sous ses doigts tressauta plus rapidement.

La jeune femme se releva soudainement, suffocant sous l'appel d'air trop violent. Elle gémit de douleur en massant son crâne et se tourna vers Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione d'une voix grave.

La blonde la regardait d'un air abasourdie. Pourquoi la regardait-elle comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée ?

\- Mademoiselle ?

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, son esprit se vidant complètement. D'un geste automatique, elle se leva et fit face au miroir. Elle cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Et se mit à rire, hystériquement, touchant son visage sans douceur.

Depuis quand avait-elle un rire aussi grave ? Depuis quand avait-elle un timbre aussi masculin ? Depuis quand bordel ressemblait-elle à un garçon ?!

Un visage féminin apparut sur sa droite, et Hermione se retourna subitement pour faire face à la femme, qui s'était relevé en époussetant ses vêtements d'un air aristocratique. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas …

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Couina Hermione d'une voix beaucoup trop masculine, qui sonnait trop bizarre à ses oreilles.

\- Calme toi Granger ! J'y suis pour rien !

La voix était féminine, elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais l'intonation, le timbre, tout en la femme devant elle – devait-elle dire _lui_ ? – était du Malefoy tout craché. Cette posture snob, ces yeux argentés, ses insupportables et longs cheveux blonds cascadant avec élégance sur ses épaules, clairement Malefoy.

Qu'avait-elle récolté elle ? Hermione se retourna face au miroir. Elle retrouvait ses traits fins, ses yeux en amandes, même ses cheveux très –_trop_ – courts gardaient cet éclat brun tout en courbe. Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi … ?

Le garçon face à elle descendit sa main avec appréhension.

\- Putain c'est bon Granger, oui t'es un mec, et moi une nana ! J'espère que tu vas pas nous faire une deuxième crise d'hystérie, parce qu'il faudrait absolument que tu nous sortes de ce pétrin merdique ! C'est clair ?!

Hermione cligna des yeux, trop perdue pour ne serait-ce que penser à une solution. C'était la journée la plus horrible qu'elle puisse passer. Leur rassemblement le jour de la saint-valentin, ses espoirs pour reconquérir Ron, infimes, et maintenant qu'elle était devenue un homme, que pouvait-elle s'imaginer ?

Elle ferma ses paupières, inspirant longuement, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit et de ce nouveau corps. Ouvrant les yeux, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir à la silhouette féminine qui se tenait derrière elle avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir d'un pas précipité des toilettes. Derrière elle, Malefoy jura et se jeta derrière elle jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel.

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la plage, là où quelques heures plus tôt, il lui semblait que tout n'était pas perdu. Que dirait Ron en apprenant ce qu'elle était devenue ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment changer de fringues, c'est assez effrayant de voir un homme dans une robe, ricana Malefoy en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la blonde, avant d'éloigner son regard des formes perturbantes du corps de Malefoy. La brunette était trop perdue pour remarquer que l'ex-serpentard avait sortit sa baguette et d'un simple geste changer sa robe en des vêtements masculins, puis en faire de même avec les siens. Elle plongea seulement ses mains dans les poches de son nouveau jean, observant la lune qui se levait sur la mer du nord.

\- Bon maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être inverser le sort, qu'est-ce que t'en penses Granger ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment annuler tout ça, je ne sais même pas ce qu'était la potion que m'a donné Lavande, répondit Hermione d'un air absent.

\- Depuis quand tu prends des potions sans savoir ce qu'elles sont sensées faire ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Je disparais et voilà que miss-je-sais-tout …

\- Que quoi ?! le coupa Hermione. Je te signale qu'on t'a pas vu depuis 10 ans espèce de sale fouine, alors ne te permets pas de faire des remarques !

Sa voix l'effrayait, les lèvres trop féminines et les battements de cils de Malefoy l'angoissaient. Hermione ne pouvait pas être un homme, Drago ne pouvait pas être une femme, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici, murmura Hermione.

Elle osa tourner la tête vers Malefoy et le regarder enfin réellement. Même en tant que femme, elle devait avouer que le serpentard était beau. Il avait gardé ses traits fins et aristocratiques. Son regard argenté lui donnait un air mystérieux et ses longs cheveux blonds et son corps aux formes parfaites auraient rendu fou de jalousie tous les mannequins du Royaume-Uni. Même en tant qu'homme, Hermione se sentait inférieure.

Elle s'était toujours imaginé que si Malefoy ne l'avait pas traité de sang-de-bourbe et trainé dans la boue à longueur de journée, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de l'emmerdeur de première qu'il était. Son absence pendant ces dix dernières années l'avait perturbé, dévoré de curiosité.

Malefoy glissa ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- J'ai une voiture, dit-il d'une voix douce. On peut toujours s'éclipser. T'avais prévu quelque chose en particulier pour la saint-valentin à part te transformer en mec ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle avec un petit air surpris.

A défaut de récupérer Ron, elle pouvait toujours redécouvrir Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione conduisait depuis plusieurs heures. L'obscurité de la nuit n'était troublée que par les quelques lampadaires le long de la route et les phares des voitures qu'ils croisaient. L'ex-Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre par quelle réflexion avait pu passer le Serpentard pour la laisser conduire sa Ferrari hors de prix. Le fait est qu'elle était au volant et que Malefoy dormait sur le siège passager, nullement inquiet de la voir conduire une telle voiture. Hermione sentait le cliché à plein nez, mais plus rien ne l'inquiétait vraiment depuis qu'elle avait compris que sa saint-valentin était foutue et sa vie par la même occasion.

Elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés. Elle aurait reconnu Malefoy entre mille sous ces traits féminins. Le teint pâle et les traits fins, même ses cheveux maintenant gardaient cet éclat blond argenté allié à ses yeux. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Des mèches s'envolaient autour de son visage serein.

Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago Malefoy avec un visage aussi serein. Elle connaissait le serpentard en colère, lâche et hautain mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le blond pouvait avoir un air de telle sérénité. C'était reposant, de voir Malefoy ainsi, d'oublier son rictus sadique et les orages qui ornaient habituellement ses pupilles.

C'était aussi surprenant de se retrouver aussi proche de lui sans qu'ils ne se soient étripés depuis plusieurs heures. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait saisi la moindre opportunité pour faire souffrir Malefoy de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait pendant ses études à Poudlard. Maintenant, elle voulait juste oublier toutes leurs querelles passées et commencer autre chose.

Malefoy papillonna, et elle détourna les yeux vivement, gênée que le serpentard la surprenne à l'observer. Le jeune homme n'en dit pourtant rien, se contentant de se relever avec grâce de sa position endormie et jeta un regard au panneau de conduite.

L'horloge indiquait 01 :24 du matin.

\- On devrait s'arrêter pour manger quelque chose.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait faim quand Drago ouvrit la bouche. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et le jeune homme lui lança un regard moqueur avant de lui désigner un amas de lumière quelques kilomètres plus loin.

\- C'est le dernier hôtel avant Aberdeen, l'informa Malefoy, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller en ville.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Malefoy lui jeta un simple regard et haussa les épaules, faisant glisser une mèche de cheveux sur son épaule dénudée. Hermione fixa avec fascination le nacre de la peau de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

\- Granger, tu dévies.

Hermione donna un grand coup de volant, les secouant tous les deux. Heureusement pour elle, pas une voiture ne roulait face à eux. Malefoy ne semblait pas perturbé, si ce n'était son froncement de sourcil amusé.

L'ancienne Gryffondor respira profondément pour calmer le rythme trépidant de son cœur, gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur la route et l'hôtel qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure.

Le comportement de Malefoy la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. Le blond avait l'air presque trop aimable, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Le fait qu'il soit en plus sous la forme d'une femme et elle d'un garçon n'arrangeait pas les choses. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas répondre à ses questions. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis, ni même proche de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis. Leurs seules conversations se résumaient à des insultes et des sorts.

Elle ne posa pas d'autres questions et il ne dit rien de plus durant les quelques minutes restantes avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant l'immense hôtel. Dire qu'il était grand était un euphémisme. Le bâtiment dépassait l'entendement, et Hermione se demanda un instant si Malefoy n'avait pas prévu dès le départ de s'arrêter ici. C'était clairement typique du Serpentard de passer des nuits dans ce genre d'établissement ultra chic.

Malefoy passa en premier, usant de son sourire charmeur et de son insupportable éducation snob pour avoir une table près de la baie vitrée dans l'immense salle de restaurant. Hermione le suivit timidement, cachant mal son malaise quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient les seuls dans la pièce à être servis. Elle n'avait jamais voulu utiliser sa célébrité pour privilégier de ce genre de faveur, même si Ron insistait à chaque fois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait dû se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit avec le rouquin. La bougie placée au centre de la table devrait éclairer le visage de Ron, et non pas celui de Malefoy. Le petit sourire du serveur aurait dû la faire rougir et elle aurait pu apprécier le regard amoureux de son Weasley.

Sa Saint-Valentin ne devait en aucun cas se passer dans un hôtel de luxe, devant un dîner aux chandelles trop romantique, avec Malefoy.

\- Granger, arrête de stresser.

Hermione regarda Malefoy dans les yeux d'un air hagard.

\- Je ne suis pas stressée, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

\- A peine, renchérit Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les yeux du Serpentard la stoppèrent net. Malefoy semblait amusé. Pas énervé, ni même moqueur, simplement amusé de la voir dans cette situation.

\- Malefoy, pourquoi t'es revenu ?

Drago la regarda sans aucune émotion, la fixant simplement. Il posa sa fourchette et son couteau, attrapa son verre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts graciles et fins.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Hermione tiqua. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que c'était parce qu'elle s'était inquiété de voir le Serpentard disparu pendant toutes ces années. Peut-être qu'elle lui aurait avoué que depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle espérait le voir à chaque coin de rue, prêt à l'insulter simplement pour ressentir à nouveau le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il la prendrait pour une folle, probablement. Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps l'envie d'avoir une vie normale après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

\- Pansy me l'a demandé, répondit-il finalement de sa voix trainante. Elle m'a dit que ce serait chouette de voir vos têtes à ma vue.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que Pansy te dit ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Malefoy rit. C'était cristallin et profondément doux. Est-ce qu'il riait de la même manière quand il était Drago Malefoy ? Hermione aurait voulu savoir, avide de connaître le garçon qu'elle avait toujours méprisé. Elle savait, au fond, que même dans un corps de femme, Malefoy resterait Malefoy.

Ils ne parlèrent plus du repas, appréciant simplement le calme dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle apprit la manière dont il posait ses lèvres sur le coin du verre, son geste élégant de poignet pour appeler les serveurs, son regard toujours supérieur mais pas agacé, la manière qu'il avait de bouger son corps avec grâce et classe, le mouvement de tête relevé, la goutte de vin coulant sur le bord de la bouteille qu'il faisait miroiter à la lumière de la bougie, l'éclat de ses yeux.

Sa Saint-Valentin n'avait rien de romantique. Malefoy n'avait rien du cliché de la femme éprise, et Hermione se doutait que son air perdu ne lui donnait en aucun cas l'image d'un homme viril et sûr de lui. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Un serveur vint les chercher sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les entrainant dans les couloirs désertés de l'hôtel. Malefoy devant elle, dont elle apercevait seulement les cheveux dans la douce lueur des lustres, Hermione suivait, observant les numéros en lettres nacrées sur les portes. De la lumière filtrait parfois sous le pas des entrées, la rassurant. La soirée était assez bizarre pour que l'hôtel ne soit en plus vide de vie.

Le serveur leur ouvrit finalement une porte, et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avec un clin d'œil qui, si il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, soulignait exactement ce qu'il pensait de leurs prochaines activités nocturnes.

Si seulement il savait.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant dans l'immense suite fut l'immense fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Eclairée par la lune, elle distinguait parfaitement les reliefs rocheux et la falaise polie par le ressac.

La seconde fut le miroir recouvrant tout un pan du mur. Elle tressaillit face au reflet. Malefoy, immobile à ses côtés, fixait également leur image, imperturbable.

Hermione n'avait pas réellement porté attention à sa transformation. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer Malefoy, mais son propre reflet l'intrigua plus encore. Elle était si semblable à l'image qu'elle avait d'elle en tant que femme qu'elle fut un instant médusée par la perfection des effets de la potion. Si ce n'était ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts, et son torse complètement plat, Hermione aurait pu croire qu'elle était toujours une femme.

Malefoy était toujours plus grand qu'elle, la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Elle s'approcha du miroir, examinant chaque détail de son apparence masculine. Focalisée sur sa nouvelle apparence, elle ne remarqua pas la blonde s'échapper du reflet et se diriger sur le seul lit trônant dans la pièce.

Hermione se retourna finalement vers Malefoy, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'une culotte, et se raidit en comprenant qu'ils devraient forcément dormir ensemble. Pas de canapé pour s'échapper, et l'idée même de se coucher à même le sol ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Allez viens Granger, ricana Malefoy en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui.

La brune s'approcha en rechignant, le blond faisant disparaître ses vêtements pour ne la laisser qu'en simple caleçon sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme, et monta finalement sur l'immense lit. Rassurée de voir qu'il était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse garder un espace vital vivable, elle se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant bien garde de ne pas frôler un millimètre de la peau de Malefoy. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa réaction, ni même des hormones masculines qui la trahirait inévitablement.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec quelqu'un comme moi, dit-elle avec un demi sourire forcé dans un élan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'effet fut tout le contraire. Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la blonde se tendre, jetant un froid dans la pièce et faisant frissonner la brune.

\- C'est pas le genre de choses que je pensais entendre de ta part, répondit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hermione resta tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, incapable de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste ou prononcer un mot. La brune ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas à endiguer le malaise qui venait de se créer entre eux. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à réduire le peu d'amabilité qui s'était installée entre eux en une indifférence qu'elle ne supportait pas. Hermione s'appuya contre le bois de lit et ferma les yeux, évitant ainsi de poser le regard sur le dos raidi du Serpentard.

\- Je me suis souvent demandée où tu étais passé, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à la fin de la guerre. J'étais … démunie. Perdue. Je n'avais plus rien contre quoi me battre, plus personne contre qui diriger ma colère ou ma douleur. J'ai essayé de me focaliser sur mon amour pour Ron, mon amitié pour Harry et tous ceux qui étaient sortis vivants de cette boucherie. J'étais lasse d'essayer de faire bonne illusion, de faire croire à tout le monde que le trio d'or était sorti vainqueur, et de sourire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de hurler, de laisser ma rage exploser devant tant de douleur et de destruction. Je crois qu'on ne s'en est jamais réellement remis. J'ai hésité à te chercher, parce que je me disais qu'ainsi j'aurais un but, quelque chose pour lequel me battre.

\- Pourquoi Granger ? On n'était pas amis, on ne l'est toujours pas, tu n'avais aucun intérêt pour moi.

Malefoy s'était retourné et la fixait de ses grands yeux argentés, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Je sais pas, j'en ai aucune idée. Je crois que je voulais être sûre que tu étais vivant.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, me chercher. Pourquoi ?

\- Pansy. Elle m'a dit un jour que tu étais vivant, et même si elle n'a rien ajouté, je n'avais plus aucune raison de le faire.

L'éclair de déception qui passa dans les yeux de Malefoy lui fit plus mal que ce qu'elle pensait. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle aurait voulu partir à sa recherche, même après ce que Pansy lui avait dit. Depuis quand s'était-elle attaché à son meilleur ennemi au point de vouloir le voir ? Etait-ce depuis ce jour dans le manoir Malefoy où il l'avait vu, torturée, marquée par Bellatrix ? Elle se souvenait avec précision du regard horrifié et hagard du jeune homme. Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle apercevait le tremblement de ses mains, hésitant à attraper sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi partir ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Malefoy détourna le regard.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je n'avais plus rien en Angleterre, siffla-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu revenir bien avant, Harry a gracié ton nom lors du procès …

\- Je ne voulais pas revenir ! Je ne voulais pas vous voir et affronter vos regards Granger ! Tu penses vraiment que les gens auraient oublié que j'ai été un mangemort ?!

Malefoy s'était relevé, la mâchoire crispée, ses longs cheveux flottant sur ses épaules, électriques. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'avant bras du blond, barré d'une longue cicatrice. Drago intercepta son regard mais ne cacha pas pour autant sa peau lacérée, un rictus cuisant sur le visage.

Hermione attrapa délicatement le bras de Malefoy, passant son pouce sur la ligne rougie. Le blond se rapprocha et laissa tomber sa tête gracieusement sur son épaule. La brune se raidit, sa poigne se resserrant autour du poignet du jeune homme. Le Serpentard soupira d'un air agacé.

\- Arrête de stresser Granger, je m'en fous que ton sang soit pur ou non, ça ne compte plus depuis des années. Je me fous de savoir que nous étions ennemis, et que tu sois la meilleure amie de Potter. Je me contrefiche même que tu aies l'apparence d'un mec et moi d'une nana, je suis juste épuisé de tout ça. Je vais finir par croire que tu as perdu de ton courage gryffondorien. La Granger que je connais n'avait pas peur des Serpentard.

Le souffle de Malefoy glissait le long de sa clavicule, ses cheveux frôlant son torse, la chatouillant. Le Serpentard se laissait doucement aller, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus profonde, son corps tombant complètement contre celui de la Gryffondor. Hermione rougit, son corps parcouru de frissons. Rassurée de voir que sa partie masculine ne semblait pas se réveiller, elle se détendit légèrement, se laissant glisser dans le lit, le corps féminin et endormi de Malefoy dans ses bras.

\- Depuis quand les Serpentard admettent-ils que les Gryffondor ont du courage ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire.

Elle était bien. C'était rassurant.

* * *

Hermione se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait agréablement chaud, et les bras qui l'entouraient la serraient avec une affection qui lui avait manqué ces dernières années. Elle se tortilla pour se rapprocher du corps contre le sien, s'imbriquant parfaitement, gardant ses yeux fermés le plus longtemps possible pour profiter au maximum de cet agréable moment. Une main se cala dans son dos, la rapprochant encore et elle soupira de satisfaction, plongeant son nez dans le cou de celui avec qui elle dormait. Un souffle léger caressa le haut de sa tête et elle frissonna de plaisir, clairement partagé d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir contre sa jambe. Avec un sourire, elle grogna de contentement, mêlant leurs jambes, sa poitrine nue collée contre le torse musclé de l'homme.

Elle se figea. Depuis quand Ron avait-il un torse aussi musclé ? Certes, le rouquin n'était pas en reste mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle perfection dans ses muscles. Elle recula vivement, faisant grogner de mécontentement Malefoy.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant les pupilles endormies du Serpentard, encore inconscient de leur position précédente. Elle remarqua alors seulement qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs corps, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue, dans les bras de Malefoy. Contre Malefoy qui avait clairement prit plaisir à ça. Comme elle.

Remontant une partie du drap contre sa poitrine nue, elle recula au plus loin sur le lit pendant que le blond reprenait ses esprits.

Il comprit aussi rapidement qu'elle mais ne semblait pas dérangé par la situation, s'étirant allégrement en baillant, toujours avec classe remarqua-t-elle.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée et rauque.

Sa voix était sexy, trop sexy.

\- Je, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai besoin d'une douche ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'échappant du lit d'un bond avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Elle fit couler le jet brûlant pendant de longues minutes, essayant en vain d'oublier la sensation émerveillante du corps de Malefoy contre le sien. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le carrelage émeraude de la douche en grommelant des injures contre elle-même. C'était la Saint-Valentin la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Elle aurait dû la passer avec Ron, son Ron, l'homme qu'elle devait à tout prix reconquérir. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait coincé dans un corps d'homme, avec Malefoy, féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles et, plutôt que de trouver une solution, partait à l'aventure avec lui, sans poser plus de questions. Et voilà qu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras, à moitié nue et profondément bien.

Le monde tournait à l'envers.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et elle se retourna vivement. Adossé contre le mur de la salle de bain, le drap du lit autour de la taille, Malefoy la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, tel un apollon.

La gorge sèche, elle le fixa, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Drago Malefoy était l'incarnation de la luxure. Nue, face à lui, elle ne bougeait pas, incapable de faire un seul geste.

Le Serpentard se redressa, laissant tomber le drap, envoyant un frisson à Hermione et s'approcha de la douche, jusqu'à y entrer et s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de son corps. Sans la toucher.

Ses yeux la brûlaient, son corps était fiévreux et bordel, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Elle voulait toucher le corps du blond, le sentir contre elle, en elle.

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. C'était le Nirvana.

Ron allait la tuer.

* * *

Drago conduisit. Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la voiture depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'un timide commun accord de rentrer. Hermione ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ce silence forcé entre eux la rendait malade.

Ca avait été mémorable. Drago Malefoy était fidèle à tout ce qu'on avait pu lui en dire et aux rumeurs qu'on colportait. Un maître dans son art. Elle avait été subjuguée par sa douceur et la manière dont il la faisait se sentir une femme désirante. Il était délicieusement bavard, murmurant des mots exquis à ses oreilles. Tout le contraire de maintenant.

C'était comme passer d'une chaleur dévorante au froid mortel des détraqueurs. Le Serpentard ne disait pas un mot, fixait la route sans lui jeter un seul regard, ce qu'elle, faisait toutes les 2 minutes. Elle aurait voulu qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, qu'il pose sa main sur son genou ou lui dise quelque chose. Tout sauf ça.

\- Malefoy …

Le blond l'ignora complètement, alluma l'autoradio, laissant la musique couvrir les quelques paroles qu'elle aurait pu prononcer. Hermione se redressa, la colère l'envahissant. Elle éteignit l'appareil d'un geste rageur.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air furieux.

Le Serpentard appuya d'un coup sec sur la pédale de frein en tournant violemment le volant, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Ils se retrouvèrent projeté vers l'avant. Une voiture klaxonna derrière eux avant de les doubler à toute vitesse.

\- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! Hurla Hermione en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Le blond détacha sa ceinture d'un geste hargneux, et ouvrant la portière d'un coup sec, s'extirpa de la voiture pour se diriger d'un air colérique dans la campagne écossaise avoisinante.

\- J'y crois pas, grommela Hermione en suivant du regard la silhouette de Drago s'éloigner.

Pestant contre sa ceinture bloquée, la Gryffondor sortit de la voiture aussi rapidement que possible et courut derrière le blond.

Quand elle l'eut enfin rattrapé, il était assis dans l'herbe, lui tournant le dos, arrachant rageusement les touffes vertes qui l'entouraient.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

Malefoy ricana, ses épaules secouées d'un tremblement incontrôlable.

\- Ca, Granger, c'était ma manière à moi de te dire d'aller te faire foutre, siffla Drago en ne lui jetant pas un seul regard.

Hermione accusa le coup. Si seulement le Serpentard avait pris la peine de se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux, il aurait pu remarquer l'éclat blessé et triste qui avait traversé ses pupilles. Mais Malefoy ne s'était pas retourné. Malefoy n'en avait rien à faire, il avait tiré son coup, et c'était tout.

La brune se laissa tomber à côté du blond d'un air las, le regard tourné vers la voiture. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina que Malefoy passerait son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il la serrerait contre lui. Mais c'était Drago Malefoy, et on ne pouvait attendre de lui ne serait-ce qu'un geste tendre.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais Granger ? lâcha Malefoy dans un souffle.

\- Je sais pas, à autre chose que toute cette indifférence, répondit-elle, amère.

Malefoy eut un rictus légèrement amusé.

\- T'as vraiment pas changé Granger, toujours à voir le bon chez les gens. C'est pas parce qu'on a pris du plaisir ensemble qu'on est devenus amis.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on soit amis, marmonna Hermione.

Malefoy explosa de rire. C'était agréable de l'entendre rire.

\- Hermione Granger, 30 ans, boude parce que Drago Malefoy ne veut pas être son ami, ricana le Serpentard.

La brune balança son poing dans l'épaule du Serpentard, écroulé de rire.

\- Ca c'est très puéril Granger !

Hermione lui tira la langue, attisant le rire de Malefoy.

\- C'est agréable, de passer du temps avec toi, lâcha la brune d'une petite voix.

Drago se figea.

\- Plutôt inhabituel à entendre venant de toi, répondit-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- C'est si surprenant que ça ?

Malefoy lui répondit avec un sourire et attrapa sa main, passant un doigt léger sur une alliance fantôme.

\- Pas mariée ?

Hermione répondit par la négative, secouant la tête doucement, sa main toujours tenue par Malefoy.

\- Tout Poudlard prédisait que Weasley te passerait la bague au doigt à la sortie de l'école.

La brune eut un sursaut de culpabilité. Elle aurait dû se trouver avec Ron aujourd'hui, ç'aurait dû être leur week-end de la saint-valentin.

\- Il faut croire que c'était voué à l'échec, répondit Hermione d'une voix triste.

\- J'y ai jamais cru, remarqua Drago.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, pourtant pas vexée de la remarque du Serpentard.

\- Granger, tu t'es vue ? T'es beaucoup trop intelligente, trop avide de connaître et découvrir pour vivre avec un mec comme Weasley. Il est trop plan-plan.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Malefoy avait-il compris aussi facilement le problème de leur couple ?

Elle s'ennuyait. Ron l'ennuyait, celui qu'il était devenu ne l'intéressait plus. Fini le garçon courageux et maladroit. Elle aimait le rouquin, elle l'aimerait toujours, mais c'était trop dur, de rentrer tous les soirs après une journée au Ministère toute aussi ennuyante, et de le voir, plongé dans son quidditch, absent. Si éloignés l'un de l'autre. La guerre les avait détruit tous les deux, leurs sentiments passés de violents à dénués de passion. Elle n'était plus triste, elle avait tout essayé mais ce week-end complètement raté lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ils n'avaient peut-être finalement plus d'avenir. Mieux valait tout arrêter maintenant que de se détruire mutuellement jusqu'à ne plus supporter la vision de l'autre.

\- On devrait rentrer.

La voix de Malefoy la coupa dans ses pensées. Il se leva, lâchant sa main. Elle avait froid de perdre ce contact. Drago s'éloignait, et elle devait le suivre. Ron avait le droit a des explications.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel fut plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se demanda si Ron s'était inquiété. Harry devait être mort d'inquiétude, probablement qu'ils l'étaient tous.

Drago se gara le plus loin possible sur le parking, et elle sortit sans attendre de la voiture. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers l'entrée pour en finir avec tout ça, quand le blond lui attrapa le poignet.

Elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, s'apprêtant à rembarrer le Serpentard mais son regard sérieux la stoppa net dans son mouvement. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, le visage crispé.

\- Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se racla la gorge, clairement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête bordel ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, inquiète de le voir aussi gêné. C'était si inhabituel chez lui, en tout cas ce qu'elle connaissait du Malefoy de Poudlard.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, viens avec moi. Plus rien à foutre de tout ça, juste barrons nous.

Elle resta sans voix, fixant le Serpentard d'un air complètement médusé. Il tenait toujours son poignet dans sa grande main. Elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer. Sa gorge s'assécha.

\- Je …

\- HERMIONE !

Le cri eut le même effet qu'un seau d'eau froide. Elle baissa immédiatement la tête, les joues brûlantes, évitant le regard du Serpentard, effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir. Malefoy lâcha son bras. Encore cette sensation de froid horrible.

Lavande se jeta sur elle et la serra à lui en couper le souffle. Toujours Lavande. Elle l'entendit pleurnicher. Derrière elle, tous ses camarades accouraient, Harry, un air si inquiet sur le visage qu'elle regretta de ne même pas avoir pensé à chercher un moyen de lui dire que tout allait bien. Ron, inquiet et méfiant. Comme tous les autres, avides de savoir pourquoi et comment Hermione Granger et son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy avaient-ils bien pu se retrouver ensemble le soir de la saint-valentin.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être la pire des salopes, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Elle ne répondit à aucune question. Elle avait entendu Malefoy envoyer chier plusieurs de leurs camarades, qui n'osèrent même pas reposer la question. Ils s'étaient évités, c'était principalement son cas. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Ron, expliquer à Harry aussi. Lui comprendrait probablement. Harry l'avait toujours compris.

Elle avisa le rouquin seul sur une des terrasses. Inspirant profondément, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes, chaque pas devenant de plus en plus difficile. Une horrible boule d'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge. Foutue saint-valentin. Cupidon n'était certainement pas de son côté.

Elle ne cacha pas les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux quand elle passa le porche menant à l'extérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait signé la fin de leur couple dès le moment où elle avait accepté de s'enfuir avec Malefoy après qu'ils aient été transformés.

Ron la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. C'était rassurant de voir qu'il restait toujours son meilleur ami, le Ron qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle se blottit contre lui, reniflant piteusement.

\- On savait que ça marchait plus hein ? On devrait tout arrêter maintenant avant de se détruire.

C'était dit avec tellement de sagesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Ron parler avec autant de douceur et de maturité. Il pouvait parfois être tellement plus intelligent et sensé qu'elle. Elle acquiesça piteusement, honteuse. Le rouquin la serra plus fort contre lui, lui transmettant tout son amour et son réconfort.

Alors, elle lui raconta.

* * *

Il se tenait dos à l'hôtel quand elle se décida enfin à le rejoindre. Ils étaient tous partis, ne restant que les plus proches. Harry qui lui avait été d'un conseil si précieux, comme toujours, Ron qui lui souriait tendrement, Neville avec qui elle avait enfin pris le temps de parler, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et même Parvati.

Même de dos, elle vit qu'il fumait. Ses longs doigts emprisonnant avec grâce la cigarette, rendant le geste si sensuel qu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés. Il fixait la mer, des rayons de soleil dansant dans ses cheveux blonds, inspirant profondément la fumée.

Elle découvrait chaque minute.

Laissant tomber son énorme sac de voyage à ses pieds, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Il passa un bras autour de celles-ci, la rapprochant contre lui.

* * *

La mer charriait toujours cette odeur salée et enivrante. Les rayons du soleil couchant réchauffaient ses cuisses et ses bras dénudés. Drago Malefoy fit ronfler le moteur, son éternel sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres.

Elle lui sourit également, un vrai sourire, sincère. Et elle s'appuya contre le dossier du siège en fermant les yeux, ses cheveux virevoltant au vent, la main brûlante de Drago posée sur sa cuisse.

L'horizon était sans limite. Elle se sentait libre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous passé un bon moment en le lisant ;)


End file.
